1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inlet system for a gas turbine and, in particular, to sorption arrangement for removing gas phase contaminants from air flow within the inlet system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Inlet systems for gas turbines are generally used for treating fluid (e.g., air) that passes to the gas turbine. The fluid can be treated by filtering the fluid with one or more filter elements extending within the inlet system. In the past, the filter elements removed particulates and/or liquid mist. However, gas phase contaminants passed through the filter media of the filter elements and traveled to the compressor section of the gas turbine. These gas phase contaminants caused a number of problems in the gas turbine including, but not limited to, degradation of performance of the gas turbine, corrosion of gas turbine blades, etc. Accordingly, there is a need, and it would be beneficial, to provide an inlet system for a gas turbine that removes gas phase contaminants.